


Twister

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Childlike Wonder [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Twister

For the past week, it had been storming outside. Badly. If they wanted to go on a hunt, they would need Cas to get them there. Something that Dean wasn’t a fan of. That meant the three of you were cooped up in the bunker, four when Cas was there. If you had to play go fish one more time, you were going to burn the cards.

That led to Cas surprising you one morning at breakfast. From his hand hung a white plastic bag. You raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking about it as you took a bite of your cereal. Dean was still trying to wake up, and Sam was reading something on his laptop, making Cas clear his throat. Once he had everyone’s attention, he grinned. “I had a feeling that you were all getting a bit tired of Go Fish…” His blue eyes went to you, making you blush. “So, I brought a game!”

“You have my attention.” You smiled softly at him.

Holding up the bag with one hand, he reached in with the other. “The lovely lady in toys suggested this.” He held up a box with the big red letters reading ‘Twister’. “I’m unsure as to why she looked a bit aroused at the idea, however.” He mused. Dean choked on his coffee, making you laugh.

“Go set up in the library. We’ll be in shortly.” You smiled up at him.

* * *

Cas had the game set up neatly, his shoes off to the side when the three of you walked in. “Cas, you have actually played this.” Sam pointed out.

“I have?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, when you, uh, were in the mental institution for me.” He told him.

Cas nodded. “Maybe I’ll remember how to play then.”

You chuckled. “It’s pretty straight forward. I’m guessing that Dean doesn’t want to actually play, so he can be the announcer.” Picking up the board with all the colors and hands and feet, you handed it to him. “For you, good sir.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “If you and Cas start getting handsy, I’m out.” He muttered as he leaned against the closest table.

“Why would we get ‘handsy’?” Cas asked, curious.

You laughed as Sam told him quietly and watched Cas’s facial expression change. “He gets it now.” Sam grinned, amused.

You kicked off your shoes as Sam did the same. “Alright, right hand, blue!” Dean called out after spinned the arrow. Each of you moved easily into place. Looking at Dean, you all awaited the next move. “Left foot…yellow!” Your cheeks turned pink as Cas was the one behind you, something Dean didn’t miss.

Slowly, the moves became more and more difficult, but thankfully Sam had long limbs. That did help. He tended to go over other people, as opposed to under. “Your shampoo smells very pleasant.” Cas said kindly from behind you. At the moment, right hands were on red, as were right feet, and left feet on yellow. That left you basically leaning back in his lap.

You tilted your head back slightly and smiled. “Thanks. It’s green apple.”

“I’ll remember that.” He mused as you looked up again.

Somehow, you were in more of a crab position, leaning back, as Cas was leaning forward, his face seeming extra close to yours. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Ya know, Cas, there’s another version of this you can buy.” He told his best friend, spinning the arrow.

Cas glanced at him the best he could. “Really? I was unaware, as the sales woman only mentioned the one.”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be in the toy aisle.” Dean looked up, grinning as Cas furrowed his brows. “It’s Twister for the bed.” Him and Sam lost it as Cas got flustered for a moment and fell.

You were pinned. “Get. Off.” You groaned, trying to breathe. “Damn it, Dean!” Getting up, you stretched your arms and legs from being at such odd angles.

Cas looked at you. “Is it true, though? There’s a Twister game for the bed?”

“Yeah…” You nodded, not getting to say much more as he vanished. “The hell?” You muttered.


End file.
